


Magnus 09:49

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Magnus texts Isak





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> If anyone would like to make some artwork for the series so that I can add “instagram” updates, please message me on tumblr!


End file.
